La pluie
by caandyuu
Summary: "Kenapa hujan?"/"Karena hujan bisa menghapus semuanya."/"Ngggg…La pluie?"/"Bahasa planet mana itu?"/"Itu bahasa France,bego!"-Kenapa hidup harus seperti ini?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © JK Rowling. Saya mendapatkan ada keuntungan finansial dengan menulis ini. **Karakter:** Draco Malfoy / Hermione Potter / Daphne Greengas. **Peringatan: Typo (s).** AU. OOC. _**POV**_ **Berubah-ubah.** **Anda telah diperingatkan!**

Nikmati!

.:. Hujan.:.

© caa 2014

"Kenapa hujan?"/"Karena hujan bisa menghapus _semuanya_."/"Ngggg… _La pluie_?"/"Bahasa planet mana itu?"/"Itu bahasa _France_ , _bego!_ " **-** _ **Kenapa hidup harus seperti ini?**_

Hujan.

Hermione Malfoy **-** sebentar lagi kembali menjadi Granger,sangat suka hujan lebat seperti dari langit menyiram semua kotoran jalan,Hermione berharap hati mausia bisa dibersihkan dengan air hujan,Hermione tersenyum memikirkannya.

Menatap malas _mug_ di samping kirinya,Hermione rambut berminyak !Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti _ini_.Menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri Hermione berfikir tentang keluarganya,anak-anaknya, tentang suaminya-Draco Malfoy-Hermione tersenyum kecut memikirkannya. _Tentu saja dia bersama selingkuhannya spesifik,bersama Ginny Weasley._ Adik dari sahabatnya,Ron pernikahan yang telah dijalaninya selama sepuluh tahun harus seperti ini?Demi **-**

"Mum…Kenapa memandangi hujan seperti itu?"Orion David Malfoy,anak keduaku bertanya keheranan,tangan kecilnya tak lupa membawa Kamus Bahasa Prancis kemana pun ia pergi.

"Mum suka hujan,Dave."Aku mengacak-ngacak rambut coklatnya,lalu menariknya ke baru enam tahun dan sangat suka hal-hal yang berbau _France_ ,sejak berlibur ke Prancis dua tahun mencium puncak kepalanya sayang.

"Kenapa hujan?"tiba-tiba anak pertamaku,Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy datang dengan kening berkerut,dia duduk di atas meja.

Aku berfikir sebentar "Karena hujan bisa menghapus _semuanya_."jawabku diam.

"Ngggg ... _La_ pluie?" Dave memecah keheningan.

"Bahasa planet mana itu?"tanya Scorp dengan nada mengejek. _Tipikal Malfoy,suka mengejek_ Memang yang satu ini,benar-benar pindah dari pangkuan Hermione ke atas meja,mengikuti abangnya.

"Itu bahasa _France_ , _bego!_ "Dave memutar bola matanya. _Tipikal Malfoy,bermulut kasar._ Ughhh…Kenapa gen Malfoy sangat kuat?

"Sopan sedikit, minta maaf,"aku menarik tangan Dave untuk minta maaf,dia malah menyentakkan tangannya kasar sambil buang menatap ibunya heran.

" _Never_.Dia selalu mengejekku!"Dave turun sendiri kebawah,berlari ke kamarnya,dia menutup pintu kamar dan Scorp melongo.

Hermione dan Scorp masih terdiam di balik jendela,menatap yeah,sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

"Aku _yeah_ ,tahu mum semuanya,"ujar Scorp seperti bisikan,dia berguman tak jelas.

" _Sorry_?"keningku berkerut,aku mengambil _mug_ ku.

"Perceraianmu dengan Dad."aku menyemburkan kopi ku ke terdiam.

.

.

.

"Mum?"

Rasanya itu… _entahlah_.Hermione hanya terdiam menatap pintu rumah,berharap seorang lelaki pirang masuk,memeluknya dengan sayang,makan bersama dan **-** Hermione tahu itu hanya masa lalu yang harus dilupakan.

" _Jika bisa dipertahankan, untuk apa dihancurkan?"_

 _Scorpius tadi mengatakan itu ternganga mendengarnya, anaknya baru sembilan tahun mengatakan itu?_

 _"Ya, aku dan hanya, kau ingat lima bulan lalu ketika Dad tidak datang ke ulangtahun Dave? Dave, demi Troll, merengek seperti baboon kesurupan, dan bayangkan jika kau bercerai dengan Dad? Bisa-bisa dia memporakporandakan rumah nantinya."_

 _Oke,Hermione terkikik mendengar ucapan hiperbola Scorpius,tapi dipikir-pikir masuk akal juga…_

 _"Demi anak-anak mu, sekali lagi."_

 _Daphne Greengas Potter, salah satu temannya menolak perceraiannya, demi Scorp dan Dave ... Apa boleh buat?_

Scorpius Malfoy berjalan angkuh sambil menggandeng adiknya di ,sepulang sekolah dia selalu kesini bersama adiknya,Ibunya bekerja disini sebagai sepulang sekolah,mereka selalu pulang ke rumah Grandpa Lucius,tapi sejak ayah mereka tak menjemput mereka sejak sebulan lalu mereka langsung _diungsikan_ ke rumah sakit. _No problem!_ Dirumah sakit juga keren,ada James dan Al,mereka juga menunggu Aunty bosan,mereka bermain dulu ke rumah James dan Al.

"Aduh,Scorp. _Kebelet_ ."Dave melempar _France Dictionary_ ,adiknya itu selalu sesuka hati.

Scorp menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding,sangat menyuruh nya menulis essai tentang alga sepanjang dua meter,menyebalkan walaupun itu memang salah nya tidak memperhatikan gurunya itu,Scorp mendengus.

"Dan kau tau?Tadi Ginny Weasley datang kemari dan bilang dia sudah hamil dua bulan!"

"Rambut merah ITU? Katanya dia berselingkuh DENGAN Draco Malfoy ya?" _Jleb._

"Yeah, hamil anak si Malfoy,tadi dia datang kemari,kurasa mau pamer ke perawat Granger tahu kan perawat Granger mau bercerai" _Ternyata benar dan gosipnya telah Ginny…Kenapa…_

"Oi ,."

"La pluie." Scorpius ujar Tiba-Tiba.

"Eeh?"

"Aku ingin hujan menghapus semua yang ku dengar hari ini."

"Maksud mu?"

"Mum tetap pergi?"tanya ku mengangguk,kami sedang berada di mobil dalam perjalanan ke rumah Uncle Harry,aku dan Dave dititipkan kesana.

"Mum kenapa sih tidak boleh ikut?"tanya Dave sebal,dari dan Mum menengoknya ke jok belakang.

"Ooh _Little Davvy_ ,Scorp akan menjelaskannya nanti?Mau pesan apa?"

" _Fromage_ _ **1**_ _,"_ Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hei, _mon amour_ _ **2**_ _jangan cemberut dong."aku menggodanya,dia mendelik ke arah ku,Mum tertawa sedikit lega melihat Mum seperti ini._

 _"Bonsoir_ **3." Ujarku bersamaan dengan Harry masuk ke kediaman keluarga Potter.**

"Hei,bagaimana?"Daphne menyambut kami,dia memeluk Harry lalu _cipika-cipiki_ dengan ku.

"Umm… _Back to Granger._ "Harry memijat duduk kelelahan di sofa,Lelaki yang sudah kuanggap saudara ku sendiri itu geleng-geleng.

"Bgaimana lagi, tahu kan."

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir Scorpius dan Dave."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya,Harry."

"Sudahlah, ini minum." Daphne meletakkan gelas dihadapan kami.

"Bagaimana anak-anak?"tanyaku.

"Ya, mereka sedang Pansy Datang kemari."

"Kau tidak menyuruh mereka kerja rodi kan, Daph?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah serius.

"Harry James Potter!"

Hermione Granger kembali ke kediamannya sendiri,Daphne meminta agar anaknya ditinggalkan disini saja agar dia bisa fokus mengurusi kepindahannya,tidak baik tetap tinggal dirumah mantan suami mu bukan?

 _Audi_ _hitam metalik_ terparkir _angkuh_ di depan rumahnya. _Tunggu,itukan milik Draco?_ fikir Hermione. _Apa yang dilakukannya disini?Oh,tetntu saja dia bisa melakukan apa saja, kan rumahnya._

Hermione turun lambat-lambat dari jeepnya,sengaja mengulur-ulur sangat malas melihat Draco.

"Hermione?"Draco Malfoy menyambutnya di pintu dengan ekspresi… _entahlah_.Hermione tak bisa mengidentifikasinya.

"O-oh,Draco."ujarnya Draco datang kemari ingin bilang _'Cepat pergi dari sini wanita!kemasi barang-barang mu.'_

"Yeah, diam di luar,ayo masuk."

.

.

.

Hermione Granger ternganga melihat dua buah koper besar di ruang tamunya.

 _Benar-benar ingin menyuruhku segera pergi,sampai rela mengemasi barang-barang ku,_ pikir Hermione. _Oh,tentu saja dia kan ingin tinggal bersama Ginny di rumah ini._

" _Well_ ,aku _yeah_."Draco menggaruk rambutnya,terlihat menunggunya berbicara.

"Dimana anak-anak?"Pertanyaan yang sangat tak terduga.

"Di rumah Harry."

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _Well_ ,aku minta maaf, _yeah_.Lucius ingin bertemu mereka,dia menanti kalian di Manor."

"Ya,nanti kami pergi."kata ku asal,aku tidak tahu kapan.

"Oh, buat anak-anak."dia berjalan menuju dua koper besar tadi.

"Pergi? yang akan pergi dari kan rumah mu."

"Tidak, ambil saja rumah -kenangan dariku."

"TAPI -"

"Malfoy tidak menerima penolakan!"

Dia berjalan ke arah ku,aku mengecup keningku,aku merasakan butiran hangat di mata?Seorang Malfoy menangis?

Semuanya tidak akan _seperti ini_ andai kau tidak memilih untuk menciptakan api. _Il n'y a pas de fume sans feu_ _ **4**_ _._

Aku ingin hujan hapus semuanya.

"Mum…"Scorp memelukku dari belakang,aku sedikit terkejut dengan menempatkan kepalanya di pundakku,kami berdua sama-sama menatap hujan.

" _La pluie..._ "katanya,dia terdiam,ingin mengatakan sesuatu

"Lupakan masa lalu dan kenangan elo _e_ _5."_

.

.

.

Aku menangis mendengarnya.

 **1 : Keju**

 **2 : Cintaku**

 **3: Selamat Malam**

 **4** **:** **Tidak Ada Asap Kalau Tidak Ada Api**

 **5:** **Lupakan Masa Lalu Dan Kenangan Didalamnya.**

 **END** **  
**


End file.
